A Dark Past
by Little Midnight Lily
Summary: She was a sweet, innocent girl, but no one was aware of the dangerous thing chained inside of her.  Snapped!Fem!Chibitalia. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

He opened his eyes. The sun shone bright in his turquoise eyes. "Wake up sleepy head!" said a young kid, "Come on! You'll be late!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"What? You don't remember? You promised me that we would have a picnic! And then we would paint pictures!"

"Oh yeah. Just give me ten minutes. I'll be down then to help you get all the stuff ready." Chibitalia was just about to leave Holy Roman Empire's room before Holy Rome stopped her, "Um, Chibitalia, have you been alright lately?" Chibitalia, stopped dead in her tracks and said, "Yes, Holy Rome, I'm fine. Now, get the hell up okay?" Chibitalia then stepped out of the room, leaving Holy Rome stunned.

Holy Roman Empire just sat there thinking how his beloved Chibitalia had changed so much after Austria had yelled at Holy Rome.

He was just adoring Chibitalia hoping that she wouldn't get hurt or anything bad when suddenly he was being yelled at by Austria. Austria had been so loud that Chibitalia could hear it upstairs in her room. Then, out of the corner of Holy Rome's eye was Chibitalia stomping down the stairs, puffing smoke out of her angry face.

"AUSTRIA!" When she yelled that, Austria stopped, and stared. Amazed that she had yelled at him. Austria stood up straighter than he already was, walked over to her crouched and started yelling at her. Chibitalia put her hand up and made the sign of "Come closer." As what he saw, he crouched closer to her. But right then, both Holy Rome and Austria were shocked. Chibitalia had slapped Austria.

As Austria, still crouched in shock, Chibitalia simply walked around him and walked over to Holy Rome, kissed him on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. Then went upstairs holding his hand, with a smile on her face like nothing had happened. Since that day Holy Rome had been worried what Austria would do to Chibitalia for slapping him. But Austria has just been avoiding her. Giving her glares, hoping she wouldn't see them and do worse.

"Holy Rome! Almost ready?"

"Oh, um, yeah! Almost ready! Be done in a few minutes!" Holy Rome then jumped up and got dressed as quick as he could. But then, Chibitalia yelled up the stairs, "Don't wear your normal cloak and hat! It's really hot outside so wear something comfortable! I'll be waiting at the door!"

"O-okay! I'll hurry!" he yelled back to her.

After having to redress himself, he finally got downstairs. He got to the front doors to see Chibitalia in a flower decorated dress. Holy Rome was wearing a blue T-shirt and shorts Chibitalia had given him for Christmas. He didn't really know why she had gotten him a T-shirt and shorts for winter but she had told him that they were going to come in use soon.

When they finally got to the picnic site Chibitalia set-up the picnic blanket, the food, and the drinks. "Hey, Holy Rome, remember what I whispered in your ear the day I slapped Austria?"

Holy Rome nodded, "Yeah."

"Really? What did I say?" Chibitalia smiled and Holy Rome blushed.

"You said, 'Don't take nothing like that from no one. And that you'll always defend me if I can't stop the person giving me hell. That you'll always love me. No matter if I'm weak or not."

Chibitalia smiled, "Good! You do remember! Thank you!" She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Love you."

He blushed brighter, "I love you too."

**Hi! I'm Kineko-Kun! This is my first fanfiction and first time writing a story. I hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Holy Rome heard Chibitalia talking to herself saying, "He remembers. But, he's scared of me because of how much I have changed. If Austria hadn't screwed up and yelled at him, I bet I would still be normal. Austria, you idiot." Holy Rome got up and walked over to his door. Silently, he walked over to Chibitalia's room, and opened the door.

"Chi-" Holy Rome started but got cut off by Chibitalia.

"Holy Rome, you can just call me Italy," she said, a bit stressed sounding.

"Okay. Well, I was just going to ask if you were okay. And that I don't think of you _that_ much different. It's just that you _slapped _Austria. _Austria!_ I'm proud that you can actually stand up to him but I was just amazed that you slapped him. I can see you slapping anyone else but, wow." Holy Rome stood, somewhat smiling.

"Really?" she said, now not as sad, but you could still see some of the tears.

"I would not lie to you, Italy," he said.

"That's good to know," she said, getting up to hug him, "Thank you Holy Rome."

"Your welcome very much Italy."

* * *

><p>Much time later, Holy Rome left the room so Italy could get dressed, and so could he. They finally got dressed and went downstairs. Austria was still asleep and so was Hungary, so Italy had to make breakfast.<p>

They had a quiet breakfast, but yet, they were used to listening to Austria rant and rage about the expenses these days and how they go up at the last moment. But after a moment, they were used to the quiet. The only sounds were the birds chirping and their munching because Italy couldn't find anything _real _to make so she just found the cereal and they ate that instead. But yet, he didn't care, he was just hungry.

After breakfast, they went outside and just laid down on the grass and stared at the clouds, pointing out random shapes in the clouds, laughing every now and then at the clouds thinking of a story that wouldn't be offensive to either one of them accidentally.

Later, they went back inside, laughing crazy while being stared at constantly. But yet, since Austria was too stubborn to let Hungary ask why they were laughing, Italy and Holy Rome tripped up the stairs.

Quietly to herself, Hungary was giggling, trying hard to stop when Austria would stare, irritated. He would open his mouth to yell at her but then stop when he would see Italy staring at him with the "Don't you dare piss me off" face. He knew he wouldn't dare say a word without knowing the consequences a second later. Every time he thought of what she would do, he flinched, hard because they all saw it, and started laughing. Austria's face became red, by anger. But when he opened his mouth this time and got death-glared, he didn't shut his mouth. "Italy! I have been disrespected but never have I ever been disrespected this far! You are a disobedient child and I would never give a child this much time to make a fool of me!" Everyone stopped laughing and stared at him. Then, at Italy to see what she would do. She walked down the stairs, and when strait to the kitchen.

A few minutes later she called for him, in her sweet, normal voice, "Mister Austria! Would you come here? And if you don't, I'll bring the present to you!" Austria stood, scared to move. "I'll come to you if you don't come!" she called. He saw her shadow growing, knowing, that she was coming. "Are you coming?" she sang in a tune no one recognized, not even Holy Rome.

She entered the room, holding a plate of pasta. "Here! I made this especially for you!" she walked over to him and handed him the plate. "Now, eat it. Like a good boy!" She handed him a fork.

He dug the fork into the thick layer of pasta sauce. Slowly he put it in his mouth. Chewing slowly to make sure nothing was in it. "Oh, Austria," Italy said, "don't chew slowly, chew normally, like you always do at breakfast." Austria nodded slowly, then he swallowed the pasta he had. Then, he started coughing. Blood was shooting from his mouth as he coughed harder and harder. Italy started saying, "Didn't you like it Mister Austria? It was a recipe I made a while ago. Want to know what I call it?" He was coughing so there was no response.

"I call it: Glass Pasta!" She was smiling a murderous grin. She started to walk away when suddenly, Austria was gripping her ankle, hard. She picked up the fork, and shoved it into his hand. "Don't you DARE do that again!" A minute later she walked off, leaving the dead body on the floor, to soak in his own blood. She passed Holy Rome on the stairs, and simply gave him another kiss.

"Goodnight everyone."

**Here is chapter two! Darker, and character death. If that offends you I apologize but please don't flame. Review if you like please!**


End file.
